


Dojo

by Davechicken



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 12:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9490649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Hux has a crush. If only he knew who on...





	

Hux strides back to the dojo the next day, feeling a weird lightness in his step. He’s there for sensible work-related reasons, and not because he’s hoping to see the dashing young man he saw yesterday.

The _Finalizer_ is a large ship. He knows his senior personnel, but he couldn’t possibly know every soul aboard. The Human mind just can’t hold that kind of pertinent information, but now he’s wondering if he can reverse-engineer a characteristic search of height, based on uniform ordering. Not many people are taller than him on the ship, so it shouldn’t be hard to find out who the dark-haired beauty is.

 _Especially_ as he was in the officers’ dojo. Not many have access to it, so that reduces the pool still further. He’s not sure how someone with a commission has escaped his notice - not with those striking features - so maybe he’s a newly assigned member? 

Hux looks around the gym with rising dissatisfaction, and wonders if he can just… you know. Leave. He could have been here to pass on orders, instead of train like yesterday. He’d come earlier so the man wouldn’t walk in on him already sweaty and gross, and see him do something more precise and attractive, like callisthenics. 

But instead, he must have come _too_ early, and the man isn’t here. Hux thinks about it for a while, then decides to go change. 

He doesn’t see the man enter, but then all of a sudden he’s on the treadmill to Hux’s left, like some massive, muscular shadow. 

“How did you get in here?”  


“Through the door,” comes the dry reply.  


And funny, too. Hux laughs a little too shrilly, and wonders if he should maybe try to lift some weights to convince the man he’s not a weak-limbed coward. He stops doing the steps, and moves over to the bench press.

He _isn’t_ weak-limbed, it’s just that… he is normally too busy with his other duties to blow off steam here. He comes when he’s most feeling the need for physical exertion, or when he’s angry with himself. Yesterday, it had been self-loathing, right up until that gorgeous thing walked over to him and talked like he didn’t realise Hux was the General. Maybe he didn’t. Either way - after a momentary affront - Hux had found the candour and ease disarming, and he’d clicked in a way he just couldn’t most of the time.

Which is stupid. He can’t have a fling with another officer, he just _can’t_.

(But he can pine, like a lovesick fool, apparently.)

“You normally come at this time?” Hux asks, trying for smooth, and disaffected.  


“If I can make it fit, yes. I thought you knew?”  


Hux laughs, shaking it off, paranoid that now the man thinks he’s stalking him (even if he is). He presses the first amount without a spotter, then the man jumps off his treadmill to help.

“You’ll injure yourself.”  


“I know what I’m doing.”  


“Of course. You can still injure yourself. Let me help.”  


Gentlemanly as well as hot, and funny, and strong. Hux is losing his mind, and it’s stupid. He can’t look at those arms because he’ll pop a boner, and now he’s biting his lip to stop his reaction being too obvious. Shit, shit, shit, shit…

He tries to take way too much, the man tells him no, and Hux glares. “Do you know who I am?”

“I know precisely who you are, which is why I’m telling you: no.”  


“I’m your _General_.”  


“You’re _a_ General.”  


“THIS IS MY SHIP.” Okay, way to flirt with the hot guy. Way, way to make him like you.  


“You’re still an idiot,” the man says, putting the bar down and walking away.  


Hux feels every face turn away, and he realises he has to take back control or this will spiral into mutiny. This is why interpersonal relationships are bad! His stupid dick with its stupid obsession with that stupid face and–

He pauses in the changing room, staring at those shoulders. The man’s opened his locker to get his towel, and inside there’s…

“…Kylo?”  


“What? You done being an idiot, yet?”  


“It - you - what?”  


“…did you strain something?” Kylo asks.  


Oh, now he can hear the voice. Shit. He’d felt so… connected to it, without knowing. Like a voice he’d dreamt of, and known was for him. It had just been this asshole, without the mask? Black-fucking-hole what was he thinking? _Kylo Ren_? He couldn’t have a crush on _him_.

“You take that back,” Hux insists. “Right now.”  


“Why?”  


“Just - take it back! All of it! How dare you! Why are you even in my officers’ dojo?”  


“Mine’s undergoing maintenance, like I _asked_ you for, don’t you remember?”  


Oh, that was one of his latest demands, yes. Why hadn’t he put two and two together?

“…you didn’t realise it was me?” Kylo says, realisation dawning. “No wonder you were being semi-reasonable.”  


“SEMI-REASONABLE?”  


Hux is pretty sure everyone has now vacated the dojo and is standing outside so they can listen, but claim they weren’t here.

Kylo looks… almost hurt. “You’re always an asshole to me, I thought maybe you’d finally realised… nevermind.”  


“Realised what?” Hux is probably still shrieking.  


“Nothing. Just… pretend this never happened,” the Knight mutters, turning away.   


“Don’t you turn your back on me.”  


“Why? You hate me, obviously. You only like me when you don’t think I’m me!”  


“I do not like you!”  


“You were _nice_ to me, so–”  


“So I have to like you?”  


“You’re never nice to _anyone_ , Hux.”  


“That is a blatant falsehood, you take _that_ back!”  


Hux is about to use a finger against Kylo’s hulking chest when the man grabs his face, and suddenly there’s lips and teeth and tongue and _Hux hopes to fuck everyone left the next room_ , because he’s just realised that without Kylo being part of his chain of command there is _literally no reason_ not to fuck him blind. Or get fucked blind. Or both. One after the other.

If nothing else, Kylo can scrub every last one of them, later.

And there’s a shower handy to scrub up after. There goes his afternoon…


End file.
